


Downer report

by HuskDemon



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuskDemon/pseuds/HuskDemon
Summary: Ever since Arthur stopped the famous pop star Nick Lightbearer from electrocuting himself he drags him along on his adventures to archive his goals to leave Wellington wells for good. But he comes to realize that the pop star and him might not be as different as he originally thought. The two men get closer and one night while they stop at Davy Hackney’s place Nick takes the opportunity to make a move on the shy downer.
Relationships: Arthur Hastings & Nick Lightbearer, Arthur Hastings/Nick Lightbearer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Downer report

**Author's Note:**

> (I just wanted to write some smut to be honest. The story I have in my head for this will most likely never see the light of day. For now this is a one shot. My English writing isn’t that good so I apologize for any mistakes. Huge thanks to @sea_side for continuing to inspire me with their fanfiction.)

It was dark and cold in the hidden backroom of Davy Hackney‘s shop. Only a few weak lights illuminated the room and between all the mannequins and boxes upon boxes, one couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. Despite that it was the best place to be in if one wanted to stay undetected for a while. Of course only a rotten downer would want that. 

Arthur shuffled nervously back and forth on the bed he and the pop star were sitting on. The Wellington wells Idol didn’t seem to share the same nervousness with him at all. The downer felt his own heartbeat getting louder and louder the closer the other man got to him, until they were breathing the same air and he could sense Nick’s breath on his lips. 

Arthur swallowed dryly. “... uh I-“ he started fidgeting with the fabric of his pant leg.   
“... We really have to get going-“ his helpless tries to get away from this situation did not stop the beloved pop star from placing a hand on the downers cheek. 

Nick’s warm and soft palm on his rough bearded skin made him blush. His face turned all shades of red when he felt his other hand rest on his left knee. Arthur tensed up and panic started to arise in him. 

He wanted to get up, leave this back room of Davy hackneys shop through the hatch and never look at Nick again. But the older man’s blue eyes gave him a feeling of safety and comfort. Something he hasn’t felt ever since he went ‘downer’. But perhaps he had never truely felt such safety at all. Perhaps it was just another one of many lies he had repeatedly told himself for half of his life. 

He swallowed again and took a shaky breath. The reporter furrowed his brows and his nervous hands grabbed the fabric of his slacks even further. “... What are you-“ 

“Listen ‘King’...” Nicks sudden interruption made Arthur hold his breath.   
“... I’m not as good with words as you are... but” the pop star let his left hand wonder upwards so he could cup the shy downers face with both of his palms. Now arthur could only escape with force.   
“... I’m better at letting my actions speak for me.” 

With that he closed the distance between them and placed his lips on Arthur’s, kissing him softly. The downers eyes widened for a few seconds. He couldn’t believe what was happening and yet his body knew it felt more than just right. He feared his heart might jump out of his chest or that the other man might actually hear it beating faster and faster. 

During the past weeks all he had learned was how to run away and hide and avoid danger. Now here with Nick in this secret space he felt truely protected and safe again. His shaking hands slowly removed themselves from the fabric of his clothes and latched onto Nick’s shoulders, pulling him closer. The downer finally closed his eyes and let go off that anxiety that had been holding him back. 

The pop star noticed the younger man moving his lips back against his and he couldn’t hide the smile that appeared on his face. The musician carefully took the lead and caressed Arthur’s face and Neck to comfort him and show him that he wouldn’t hurt him and betray his trust. The slightly younger man was a very indecisive person, so much had Nick learned already. He’d have to take control - but not in a way that would scare the other male off.

He moved his warm hands through the downers short dark hair, ruffling it up, pushing a few strands of it out of Arthur’s face. All the reassuring seemed to finally get to the anxious reporter, as he started to deepen the kiss and breathe more heavily each time they parted for air. Nick could feel Arthur’s slender hands moving over his back and shoulder blades, they felt more rough and uneven, he thought how soft they might have been before they were used for holding weapons to fight back Wastrels and Bobbies. 

Arthur’s fingers played with the strands of hair resting on the other man’s shoulders, in and untangling his fingers with the brown beautiful locks. Nick feared the downer might accidentally pull too hard and reveal his little ‘wig secret’ so he distracted him by moving his tongue across the insecure reporters lower lip, asking for entrance. 

Arthur’s heart skipped a beat and he carefully parted his lips to allow Nick to move on further. He was nervous to let the addicted musician take the lead, but Nick was beeing so gentle and careful, he was slowly but surely breaking through the wall the downer had build up around himself over a span of 14 years. 

Their tongues played with each other, exploring the other one‘s mouth excitedly. A deep red was flushed across both of their faces and Arthur felt he was doing at least something right, as inexperienced with kissing as he unfortunately was. 

Nick’s heart was beating just as fast as the downers, skipping a beat with each step he was able to take closer to him. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this excited and happy to be with someone like this. He wanted Arthur to know how he felt, wanted him to let go off his worries and allow him to show his affection through actions. That’s what he was best at anyways. 

“Nick...”

The sudden quiet voice reaching his ears made him pull back and focus on the other man’s beautiful green eyes. 

“Is everything alright?” 

Nick got worried when the other man avoided his gaze and turned his head away. He feared he might have overdone it and overstepped the reporters boundaries. 

“I’m - sorry I just-“ Arthur began fidgeting with his jacket again. 

“It’s alright-“ Nick placed his hand on Arthur’s to calm his nervous movements.   
“I didn’t mean to over do it... I guess I was just so happy and got ahead of myself-“ he moved a few inches away from the younger man just to be stopped by the downer holding him in place. 

The usually very forward pop star blinked a few times and found the downer staring right at him. 

“No, I don’t want to stop- I just- well-“ Arthur started blushing even further and avoided the older man’s confused look anew.  
“I-I... Just wonder why you’d- you know-“ he stammered, trying to find the right words that wouldn’t reach his mind.

The Wellington Wells Idol placed his palms on the anxious man’s shoulders and took a deep breath with him.   
„It’s just me Arthur. Don’t worry about saying somethin’ wrong. I won’t judge you.”   
A soft smile spread across his face. Nick almost couldn’t believe how nice it felt to be just himself again. Here he didn’t have to play a role or live up to any expectations. He had forgotten how alive that made one feel. A lot of stress had been taken off his shoulders and he wanted to do the same for the shy male sitting next to him. 

The downer sighed and took another deep breath, “...that’s the thing I just-“ he furrowed his brows in a worried expression, “... I don’t know what you see in me, Nick. I’m actually quite horrible really- someone like you could have anyone who’s a lot better than me.”

Nick’s heart sank a bit at that. He knew his past actions had not been the most honorable and he never made any good decisions while he was tripping on some random drug, but to hear Arthur doubting himself like that based on what he knew about him made him realize the consequences of his past failures even more. 

“No- I - well- I spent so much time with all these birds because I always felt that they expected it and would hate me if they got rejected... mustn’t disappoint the fans you know?”   
A sad smile had appeared on his face and he looked down at Arthur’s hands before he took one into his own, caressing it carefully. 

“I was so afraid - I just wanted them to love me... hoping that it would make me feel better about myself....”   
He let out a long sigh. 

And for a moment they were just sitting there holding hands, both downers in their own way, and Arthur realized they might not be quite so different after all. Nick might share more of the same fears and worries than he previously thought. 

“Nick-„ Arthur was interrupted by the pop star focusing on him again, with nothing but love and care in his eyes, no drugs or alcohol clouded his vision, just the pure Nick was looking at him with those beautiful bright eyes. It made Arthur hold his breath.

„But you never expected me to be a certain way or to fulfill any of your wishes or dreams. Or ... crazy fantasies...“ He shuddered at a random uncomfortable memory coming back to him of a weird night he spent with a rather strange misses.   
„You were there for me- when I had chased everyone else away... when nobody else wanted me anymore.“ He quickly waved off and held Arthur’s face with his hands again. 

„I don’t want anyone perfect or flawless - They don‘t get me like you do, Arthur. You can’t be terrible or horrible as you say- if you managed to care for someone like me.“ The pop star found his typical grin again and playfully lifted one of his eyebrows.   
„Don’t hide yourself, baby! Now‘s the time to rock and be alive! Plus- I’ve rarely met someone who’s quite as handsome as you are ‚King‘.“ he winked as a wide smirk appeared on his face. 

The downer swallowed dryly. It seemed that Nick had finally managed to reach the shy reporters heart. In return Arthur realized what effect he had on the ex pop star. Perhaps breaking into Nick‘s fab pad to get him to call Simon says twelve days ago hadn’t been such a horrible mistake after all. 

Slowly but surely a smile formed on his lips. For once he didn’t feel the weight of his past mistakes as much.   
„... Thank you Nick.“ 

Arthur’s hands started playing with Nick‘s hair once more and he felt butterflies rising in his stomach again.  
„... brilliant... I ruined the mood, didn’t I...?“

„Oh Baby, you didn‘t ruin anything.“   
Nick took the chance and leaned over to the downer, quickly pulling him onto his lap. He let out a soft laugh at Arthur’s surprised yelp and gently caressed his cheek with the back of his right hand.   
„... I won’t do anything you don’t want. We can stop whenever and move on to Eel Pie Holm. But... I believe I can show you a few things you might enjoy.“ he winked.

Arthur’s heart started racing as he was suddenly sitting on the other male‘s lap, feeling the warmth radiating off of the pop star and soon his green eyes met Nick‘s blue ones again. He swallowed dryly and stuttered a few incomprehensible things before he could rearrange his thoughts. “Well- I mean... We still have time and-“ 

He trusted Nick didn’t he? Here he was willing to go further than he could have ever hoped for with him. ‚The‘ Nick Lightbearer wanted ‚him‘ of all people. 

The downer took a deep breath. He could still taste the other man‘s sweet flavor in his mouth and his body was aching for more. „Alright...“ he gave a shy nod and a little reassuring smile. 

Thats all the pop star needed before he closed the distance between them again for their second round of tongues playfully exploring each other’s mouth. This time Arthur was more sure of himself and gladly followed Nick‘s lead. 

The pop star went on to kiss the sensitive skin on the downers neck after they had parted to catch their breath, carefully moving his lips across the side of his throat before he suddenly started sucking on a spot. The younger man gasped in surprise which earned him a low chuckle against his neck in return. As soon as Nick watched the hickey form on the younger man‘s skin he seemed satisfied and moved to another spot to repeat this action. 

Arthur shuddered and closed his eyes, focusing on his senses only. He moved himself further against the pop star, pressing their bodies together to be even closer to him. His slender fingers wandered over his pop star’s shoulders, massaging the muscles there just so he could keep his hands busy and to try and return the good feelings Nick made him feel. 

The idol‘s talented hands wandered down the shy man‘s back, to the brim of Arthur’s jacket and soon they had found their way underneath his suit and shirt, moving back up his spine. The downer gasped audibly as soon as Nick’s warm hands touched his sensitive back. He pushed himself tightly against the brown haired male, resting his head on his shoulder. 

Arthur pressed his lips together, trying to keep his small gasps and other noises in. He couldn’t stop himself from squirming and shivering underneath Nick‘s Touch. He could practically feel the shit eating grin that must have been on the pop stars face. 

„Someone’s sensitive...“ The musician grinned as he kept letting his hands wander over the taller male’s spine. His fingers circled a specifically tense spot, trying to relax the muscles there.   
„God, no wonder you‘re so tense...“ 

The downer whimpered slightly as Nick’s soft fingers palpated in between his shoulder blades. He earned comforting kisses on the side of his mouth and neck and slowly he felt his muscles loosen up. He could not recall anyone ever touching him this lovingly and caring before in his life. 

The brown haired musician began working on another hickey while he let his hands slowly ghost over the sides of Arthur‘s torso, reaching around to his chest where he suddenly moved over the younger male‘s nipples. 

Arthur curved his spine and breathed in sharply, widening his pupils as a shiver ran down his back. He hesitated but made no efforts to stop the talented pop star‘s hands from touching his more ‘personal’ areas. He came to enjoy it rather quickly. 

The downer figured it might be easier for the other man to reach his desired places without his proper suit in the way. So he reluctantly removed his hands from Nicks shoulders and started unbuttoning his jacket. 

The pop star was surprised at Arthur’s sudden braveness but it made him quite happy. The downer finally seemed to gather some courage. He followed the reporters lead and removed his own jacket and shirt a lot quicker. Once those were out of the way, Nick let his eyes wander up and down the younger man‘s chest.   
„You’re one hell of a sight, ‚King‘.“ 

Arthur’s insecurity about his own body was blown away by Nick‘s adoring look and compliment. „uh...“ he shifted nervously on the older man‘s lap before he lead one of Nick‘s hands towards his chest again.   
„W-Would you-?“ 

„Dont have to ask me twice.“ Nick smirked knowingly before he leaped forwards and started kissing every spot of Arthur‘s upper chest he could reach. He nibbled around the part where the downers neck and shoulder connected before suddenly sinking his teeth into the soft skin there. 

The younger man let out a startled noise yet his fingers kept moving around Nick‘s chest so the pop star took it as another sign to continue. He needed to try and find out what the downer liked one way or another. And Arthur seemed to trust him enough to let him carefully explore further. 

The musician sunk his teeth into another spot closer to the downers left shoulder, with slightly more force than before. Almost apologetic, he kissed the mark afterwards. A soft whimper left the younger male’s throat and Nick chuckled.   
“You seem to enjoy yourself...” 

“Oh shuttup-“ Arthur was stopped by the other man’s quick fingers moving up his legs towards his nether regions.   
He could feel heat gathering in his groins and his legs starting to feel numb. Surely they would have given way by now if he hadn’t been sitting on Nick’s lap already. 

Arthur bit down on his lower lip to quiet down the noise he made at that. He knew where this whole thing was going and as much as he wanted it he was nervous. He feared he might disappoint yet another important person to him and don’t live up to certain expectations. 

Then Nick looked at him again with his bright loving eyes and the downers fear disappeared once more.   
“May I?” 

The pop star had placed his palm over the other man’s crotch, carefully waiting for his consent. He was getting pretty worked up himself but even if the shy reporter wouldn’t want to continue he’d still love him just the same and respect any decision he would make. This between Arthur and him was special. It wasn’t like the other flings he‘d had with all those birds. He wanted to do everything right this time. 

Arthur swallowed dryly before nodding slowly. „God, yes.“ Lust had started building up inside of him and he definitely wouldn’t want to stop the fun yet another time. 

The Wellington Well‘s Icon licked his lips excitedly before caressing Arthur’s shoulders.   
„.Let‘s get a little more comfortable then, my king.“ 

Nick moved further onto the bed, pulling the downer with him before gently pushing him into the bedsheets. He prepped himself up on his hands to take in the sight of the flushed man underneath him who looked back at him with bright puppy like eyes. 

It was the pop stars turn to swallow thickly to stop himself from drooling.   
„You‘re fucking hot.“ 

„... You’re one to talk-„ Arthur replied breathlessly, his heart was racing so fast he could hear its steady beat pulsating in his ears. 

He still wasn’t sure if this was all actually real or yet another trick his drug damaged mind played on him, but every breath he took smelled like Nick and for the first time since he’d known himself, he didn’t feel shy. If anything, the warm feeling of his breath, although destabilizing, was inviting. He draped both arms around Nick‘s frame and met his lips again. 

Their kisses were sincere yet hasty. Both men hungry and lusting for more. The pop star pushed himself in between the younger male‘s legs and moved his hips against Arthur‘s, stimulating both of their heated loins. The downer moaned and Nick swore to himself he’d remember the sound of it forever. He had recorded it and saved in his heart, ready to replay it whenever he wanted. 

The pop idol rubbed himself eagerly against his downers hips but this friction alone wouldn’t be enough. His talented hands traveled from the reporters chest down towards his belt, locking eyes with Arthur before he began removing his slacks. Their intense kissing came to a halt when the younger male felt Nick’s warm hand on his most sensitive part. He inhaled sharply and a shudder overcame his heated body. 

The reporter whispered the pop star’s name. Said man leaned closer to his ear and moved his free hand lovingly through the downer’s hair. “Sshhhh...”, Nick’s Finger now rested on the other man’s lips, “... let the Lightbearer take you on a little holiday trip.” He purred. 

His hand began moving up and down his length and Arthur moaned anew. He was turning into a poor squirming mess underneath the pop stars gifted hands. He touched him, caressed him and stimulated him in all the right places. It made his hairs stand on end and toes curl. 

The downer desperately tried to hold onto something and settled on grabbing the bedsheets so hard his knuckles began to turn white. He rarely ever gave himself this kind of attention, to finally receive it from someone like Nick drove him crazy. 

He feared to ruin their fun before they could go any further so he eventually cupped the pop idols face with his hands and looked at him through half lidded lust filled eyes. 

The older male stopped his movements and lovingly leaned into the downers palm resting on his cheek. Sweat rolled down his forehead, sticking a few strands of hair to his skin. Both of them were breathing heavily against the other’s lips, not wanting to part from each other too much. 

“Tell me what you need, my King.” The pop star whispered and the tone of his voice made Arthur’s heart skip a beat.

“Please,” the reporter stole another kiss from him, “... take me Nicky.” A strand of salvia connected them with each other. “Please, I-I need you.” 

The musician felt his own length twitch in excitement. He could not rememeber ever feeling this riled up to pleasure someone else. If so he hasnt felt this kind of excitement for a long time. 

“Your wish is my command.”   
Nick winked before he quickly removed his own pants and tossed them to the floor to their other clothes. 

He prepared the younger man as much and as best as possible. He didn’t want to scare him off or make it an unenjoyable experience after all. When he felt that the downer was ready he placed his hands on Arthur’s slim hips and positioned himself in front of him. The pop star waited for the reporter to nodd before he carefully entered him, until he had fully buried himself inside the other man’s heat. 

Arthur furrowed his brows and whinced a little at the pain, but soon nothing but pleasure overcame him, so he nodded again, allowing Nick to continue. 

The musician quickly built up a steady rhythm, burying himself inside his downer over and over again. Both of them turned into a moaning mess, exchanging sloppy and hasty kisses, hanging onto each other for dear life. Arthur had removed his hands from the bed sheets and clung to Nick’s back instead, leaving scratch marks on his shoulder blades. The pop star didn’t seem to mind, he let out a rather loud turned on groan at it. 

He pulled Arthur’s hips closer against him and the downer lifted himself off of the mattress to press his chest further against Nick’s. 

When the pop star had found the downers special spot he removed himself from his lips to focus on his flushed pleasure filled face as he moved against said point with each thrust. He found the other man to be beautiful like this. Arthur had his eyebrows furrowed and pulled together in a desperate expression, sweat was rolling down his forehead and his red cheeks made him look wonderfully adorable. 

„Oh, god...“ the usually shy reporter had overcome his worries and fully let himself go. Here with Nick he was in heaven. The musician made sure it truely felt like that as well. 

Nick bit down on his lower lip to contain a few of his sounds so he could hear the downers noises better, he truely felt special sharing this with Arthur, right now he was the one person who had managed to make the downer actually happy again. Meanwhile the reporter had succeeded at making him feel alive, a complete opposite of what he had felt not too long ago. They almost merged with each other the longer they made love, both their bodies heated and in ecstasy. 

After a while which felt like a wonderful eternity a familiar pressure was building up inside of the pop star and his downer. They had ended up entangling their hands, which were resting on the sides of Arthur’s face. The reporter stopped their passionate kiss to whimper into the musicians ear.   
„Nicky....“ 

The pop idol knew what it meant, he was getting dangerously close himself. He sped up his movements once more and panted his hot breath against the other man’s lips. His thrusts were hitting Arthur‘s sweet spot hard and fast.

„Say it, luv.“ he moaned to him in a husky voice. 

„I’m-„ when Arthur was sent over the edge, reaching his climax, he let out a loud moan into the pop stars ear, grabbing his hands tighter and arching his back off of the matress. 

Nick wasn’t far after, spilling himself deep inside the other man. He leaned his forehead against Arthur’s, riding out his orgasm. With a few more thrusts he removed himself from the reporter, collapsing onto the space next to him. 

Both men were panting heavily, still riding out their high. Arthur tried to catch his breath, his vision slowly starting to get clear again. Nick pulled him onto his chest into a welcoming hug. 

„That was ... quite wonderful.“ the downer chuckled softly and Nick‘s face lit up into a big smile. Hearing Arthur laugh was even better as hearing him cry out in pleasure. 

„Oh yeah? Well - there‘s more where that came from.“ the pop star winked as he caressed the reporters back, slowly pulling the sheets over them so they wouldn’t get cold. They weren’t going to move too soon anyways. 

Arthur was happy. For the first time in forever he couldn’t feel any bad memory trying to get back to him, he felt no fear or any sort of anxiety. There was just Nick and him. At least for a few more hours til they’d have to continue on their journey. But for now - that could wait.   
The exhaustion of their day and love making got the better of them and soon they were falling asleep in each other’s arms. Ready to take on their adventure together in the morning.


End file.
